Zoey 101: The Next Genration
by YOAIANIME2U
Summary: What happens when the PCA gang send their kids to PCA after losing contact when highschool ended? also old friends return and new ones show up what will happen next read and find out. ZoeyxChase MichaelxLola LoganxQuinn OCxOC OcxOc OcxOc ON HOLD!
1. Meetings & Greetings

Hey i'm a new writer and i worked really hard so please review also i don't own Zoey 101 if i did Zoey and chase would have gotton together sooner and Quinn and logan too.

_**Zoey 101: The Next Generation **_

_**Chapter 1: Meetings & Greetings **_

**A limo pulled up in front of Pacific Coast Academy, or PCA as it is known to the students. When it came to a stop everyone by the gates looked as four people stepped out there was a pregnant woman and three kids. The woman had long brunette hair that was down to her back she wore designer glasses over her hazel eyes**_**(AN. What is Quinn's eye color)**_**she also had****on a black sundress with a red dragon on the left side and black flats. On her right was a girl with straight blonde hair **_**(AN. Don't know where they got the blonde hair so lets just say Logan's mom was a blonde since no one knows what she looks like) **_**and hazel eyes in dark blue designer jeans and an a red off the shoulder crop top with red heeled sandals and on the left were two boys one that looked like the girl only he also had designer glasses and he wore black slacks and a silver button up shirt that was open and had a black wife beater showing with black and silver Nikes. The other boy had curly brunette hair with green eyes he wore plain blue jeans and a white wife beater under a red polo shirt with red and white Jordans. These people were no other than the Reese family, the woman the famous scientist Quinn Reese (35 years old), the girl a beloved model and daughter Erica Reese (16 years old); the first boy is the singer and genies of the family Eric Reese (Erica's older twin brother) and last but not least is the actor and youngest son Luke Reese (14 years old).**_**(AN. All the kids have their mother's brain and father's talent in the arts. But Eric is the smartest and Erica is the most talented Luke is excellent at both.)**_

**The kids were there to attend the school their parents meet at and Quinn was there to teach science. As they walked on campus maids followed with their suitcases. Normally Quinn would have them carry their own stuff but her being 5 months pregnant had a major influence on her. They reached Quinn's old dorm, which she requested for her daughter like the boys will be staying in Logan's old room. As the maids started to set everything up when three people came in two were girls and one was a boy. The boy had straight brunette hair and freaky red eyes in blue jeans and a blue polo and blue Reboxs and the girl next to him had curly blonde hair and brown eyes in a blue jean miniskirt and a green tube top with green and white Air Forces. The girl standing alone had brown straight hair with blue eyes wore a pink strapless dress with silver hearts and pink pumps. They all stood there staring till Quinn decided to break the silence by introducing her self. **

**"Hey I'm your new science teacher Quinn Reese and these are my kid Eric, Erica and Luke" Quinn says as she points to each one. "Hi my name is Zack Matthews and this is my sister Kate she is staying here" Zack introduced with a smile. "I'm Maya Burette and I will also be staying here this year nice to meet you all" Maya voice was so soft and sweet you could barely hear it. "Wait are your parent names Chase and Zoey" points to Zack and Kate " and yours Michael and Lola "she finishes pointing to Maya. "How did you know this" the three ask at the same time." Well I should have know, your parents were friends of me and my husband when we went to school here. In fact this was the room your moms and I shared and boys your room was your father's and you guys fathers room". All the kids were amazed Eric, Erica and Luke because their parents had friends that weren't famous and the others shocked not only was their teacher and roommates famous their teacher was friends with their parents for most of their lives. "Well I hope we have a good year together I have to call your father to let him know we made it. See you tomorrow I have to prepare assignment logs and next week class starts so we won't meet for a while". "So what room are you staying in Zack". "Oh in room 32 of Breslen hall**_** (AN. don't know the name of the hall do you)? **_**Eric and Luke were in shock since he was staying in their room. Well this year has just got interesting as the children of old friends unite. **

**well thats the fist chapter promise to be longer later please review and give tips and ideas .**


	2. Old Friends & First Day Part 1 Gym

**Hey I'm back thanks for your reviews and hope you like the second chapter there will be a lot of D/L bashing from now on so this fans be warned. I don't own this amazing show and I hope **_CHASING ZOEY_** was not the end.**

_**Chapter 2: Old Friends & **__**First Day**__** Part 1 Gym **_

**Today the school year was and all the teachers had to meet and go over their work plan with the principle. As Quinn entered the teachers ****lounge**** she was shocked by who she saw. There standing by the water fountain were two people Chase Matthews and Dana Cruz. They were in a deep conversation when Chase noticed Quinn so he called her over. **

"**Quinn it has been so long the only way I see you now is on ****TV**** but now I sure can see you with that stomach when are you due****" Chase greeted his old friend.**

"**Well if it isn't little Quinn Pensky ****all grown up you look good girl" Dana said. **

"**Actually**** Dana I've been Quinn ****Reese**** for the last 17 years**** and in about four months Chase****" **

"**What you married a Reese was it a cousins of Logan's**** do you keep in touch with or see him i****f so can you set me up with him."**

"**No I didn't marry ****Logan's**** cousin and I can't set because I'm not giving my ****husband**** up to no one."**

"**Husband what are you talking about Quinn everyone knows I was Logan's**** first and he only love me stop ****joking****around**** and set me up on a blind date with him." **

"**Dana Quinn is not lying she married ****Logan**** right out ****of****high school**** they have three kids and as you can tell one on the way." **

"**Okay it was funny the ****first**** time but now it is getting old!" **

"**No it isn't funny and we are married and our kids go here."**

"**Well if you are married then you can call him and prove it to me how he can love someone other than me." **

"**Fine" Quinn took out her iphone and dialed Logan's cell since she didn't know if he was at work **_**(AN. As you can guess Logan took after his father and is the number 1 director in the country his movies go straight to the top) **_**or at home. The phone was ringing so she put it on speaker so everyone could hear it. **

"**Hey baby is something wrong with the kids, you or the baby cause I can come down and visit if you want" a deep male voice filled the room. **

"**No Logan baby, were all fine I just called to say I meet up with some old friends of ours."**

"**Oh really who and where did you meet them?" **

"**Baby I just meet up with Chase and also Dana they are teachers here like me. Dana asked me to set ****you up with her but I told her I'm not giving up my husband to anyone she didn't believe we are married."**

"**Really well I understand you meeting Chase but didn't Dana move to France like 20 years ago and why would she not believe you and I are married."**

"**She thinks that she is your first and only love but that is me right baby?" **

"**Yeah Quinn I mean sure I liked her but she never answered my emails so I moved on than I started to date you. Why does she think that she was my only love I never said that I loved her just like I love you not her you were my only love!" Everyone was laughing**** at Dana**** now ****and she was in shock at what this person said this couldn't be ****Logan**** he only loved her so she snatched the phone from Quinn. "Hello listen who ever you are don't speak of me like that I am Logan's only love how dare you lie to your wife and say your cousin loves her he loves me." **

"**Who is this and I'm not Logan's cousin I am him now put my wife on the phone and I MEAN NOW!!" **

"**LOGAN HOW COULD YOU LOVE ANOTHER I UNDERSTAND YOU DATING AND FOOLING AROUND IN COLLAGE BUT TO MARRY ONE OF THOSE SLUTS ESEPCIALLY IF ITS QUINN THE NERD I LOVE YOU AND I WILL HAVE YOU SO JUST YOU WAIT" a crazed Dana shouted as she threw the phone down and broke it and ran out the room. **

**Everyone looked as Quinn bent down and picked up her phone pieces and threw it in the trash and left the room too. Chase all the while had stared at the ****scene****and thought this was going to be a crazy year. **

**The next day was the first day of school and the PCA gang kids all had the same schedule **_**(AN. Last chapter I only said the Reese kids age so here are their ages Eric Reese 16, Erica Reese Eric's younger twin sister 16, Luke Reese 14, **__**Maya Burette 16, Zack Matthews 16 and finally Kate Matthews 14. Luke and Kate are in the same grade as their siblings because they skipped grades.)**_**As they walked into the gym they saw Dana at the front writing her name on a chalkboard in the middle of the basketball court. **

"**Hello Everyone I'm your new gym teacher Dana Cruz Now I will split you into groups and we will have a basketball tournament. First there will be six teams of six the red, blue, green, yellow, purple and pink. On the red is Maya Burette, Zack Matthews, Kate Matthews, Eric Reese, Erica Reese and Luke Reese wait Burette, Matthews and Reese are you related to Michele, Chase, and Logan."**

"**Yes" they all said at the same time "how did you know are fathers?" **

"**I went to school with them so tell me who your mothers are and what they do?" **

"**My mother is Lola Martinez **_**(AN. Lola kept her maiden name because she married after her **__**career **__**took off.) **_**and she is an actress****" shy Maya answered.**

"**Our mother is**** Zoey Matthews **_**(AN. Zoey married Chase **__**six months after Logan and Quinn all the girls were pregnant at the same time. Her show, Chatting With the Stars, is number one) **_**and she is a talk show host" Zack and Kate said together.**

"**Our mother is Quinn Reese and she is a famous scientist and the new science teacher at this school." The three Reese children told Dana.**

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Dana ****screamed.**

"**So the little slut wasn't lying when she said she married my man well she won't get away with I will have Logan" Dana mumbled like a crazy person and walked out with the class looking at her. Everyone looked around and they just walked out to wait for the next class. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well another chapter done I'm thinking of starting the romance in two chapters and the OCxOC couples are Eric & Maya, Zack & Erica and Luke & Kate tell me what you think of these couples. And sorry Dana fans but I warned you I used to be a D/L fan but I saw Quinn Misses Mark and the episodes after and I changed because they make a sweet couple so yeah die D/L, Q/L forever**


	3. Not a Real Chapter

Hey sorry for the long wait for Zoey 101 Next generation but I'm putting on hold because I have no new ideas for it and I have some new story

ideas so look for them.

INUKAG QUOGAN 4 EVER


	4. ON HOLD

sorry i lost intrest in zoey 101 now i'm more into harry potter with draco/harry i am writing a story for this may come bak to this when i finsh that story look out for it

INUKAG QUOGAN 4 EVER


	5. Up For Adoption

I'm sorry but i lost intrest in this story so I'm putting up for adoption I may come out with new stories for Harry Potter, Inuyasha and Naruto soon.


End file.
